Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish?
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kyle begins to have visions, Josh prepares for his first date, Stephen has a new job, Nicole has a new psychotherapy client, and Lori has a new song. Synopsis left|250px|Kyle's first vision. Kyle is at The Rack. As Andy tries to tell Josh what girls really like, she says "I want you to remember this moment." Kyle sees a fishbowl, a picture postcard, and the urn that contained Adam Baylin's ashes. He reads "Viz Allati" on the back of the postcard. When Josh asks him if he is okay, Kyle is holding a packet of sugar instead of the postcard. As Jessi enters, Kyle feels a headache and tells Josh that he thinks something bad is about to happen. As she and Kyle see each other across the room, an earth tremor shakes the cafe. Back at home, Josh tells Nicole about Kyle's prediction, and he tells her about his visions. Stephen picks out his clothes for his first day at the job he was suddenly offered, and Lori is practicing guitar. When Josh gets back to the cafe, Andy begins giving him some advice as he is planning for his first date. At Emily Hollander's apartment, Jessi is watching tv, staring intently at a romantic scene in an old film. Emily reminds her of her appointment with Nicole. At the warehouse, Kyle tells Tom Foss about his vision. Foss suggests that they look into Baylin's notes to see if he wrote something about premonitions. Kyle tells him that viz allati means underwater in Hungarian, without knowing how he knows. Amanda suggests to Lori that she perform at Open Mic Night at The Rack, because she has heard her play from next door and says she is good, and it would do her good. Stephen enters Madacorp, and Emily spots him by looking at photographs she was given as part of her assignment. Kyle visits Amanda, who has lost her car and her piano for financial troubles. Kyle comforts her by saying that things will get better. They talk about predicting the future. A mailman delivers the mail, and Amanda's mom gets a bunch of threatening bills. Kyle receives the same postcard he saw in the vision. Andy visits Josh to try to help him with his first date. Kyle says that she should be the date. At the warehouse, Kyle and Foss haven't found anything in Baylin's notes, and Kyle asks Tom about his wife and daughter. Among a stack of books is an old one entitled Tengerkutatas. Jessi arrives for her first counseling appointment. Lori introduces herself and tells her about Declan, and Jessi says he makes her heart pound like a drum. Andy pretends to be Josh's date, so he can practice what he would do with his date in his car. She has a spell of some sort of sickness. Stephen finds them together and thinks that Andy is his date. At the warehouse, Kyle touches the book and he sees another vision, of Adam handing him a note with the words "Viz Allati". Foss says that Kyle wrote the note himself. The handwriting matches the postcard. He then suggests the visions could be about the past. He also tells Kyle that he is the only one Kyle can trust, and he shouldn't tell his problems to anyone else. They pass an old piano. Josh has learned a lot from Andy about how to treat his first date. At the cafe, Lori tells Declan that they should be able to be friends, and invites him to her performance at Open Mic Night. Amanda visits Kyle, and invites him to Open Mic Night, where she will be taking care of the sound system. She says that she is lost without her piano, because music brings her clarity. During Jessi's session, Nicole talks about her future, and her responsibility to make her own choices. left|200px|Kyle has holographic memory. Kyle is in the tub with music playing and sees his entire life catalogued, and finds the moment when Adam said "I want you to remember this moment." Kyle discovers that he can move freely within his vision. He goes around the desk and sees Adam hiding a CD inside the book. Kyle goes to the warehouse to look for the book, and finds the CD in it. He plays it in his room, but hears only noise. At MadaCorp, Emily succeeds in meeting Stephen, and helps him with the security code to open a door, while being flirty with him. Josh is working on the old car, and Stephen tries to help him. He tells Josh about his first date with Nicole, of being so excited to be with her that his foot kept tapping. They are unable to fix the car, so they call on Kyle, and the car is finally fixed so it will run in time for Josh's big date. In their apartment, Jessi tells Emily that she misses her mom's spaghetti. Somebody calls, and Emily takes it in another room, to a child she will tuck into bed and bring two books. As Lori is practicing her guitar, Kyle discovers how to hear Adam's message by listening under water in his bathtub. Adam said he has passed an important test by solving the puzzle. He must master his memory, that all of the answers are already in front of him. Josh asks Kyle to predict his future, will he get lucky. Meaning Andy, Kyle says Josh is already lucky. Before leaving for Open Mic Night with Lori, Kyle finishes tuning the old piano, which is also polished and beautiful. Lori and Declan meet at the cafe and she says she's not mad at him anymore. Josh goes to a house and gets up the courage to go knock on the door. It is Andy who opens a door, because he had gone to her house when his date was not at home. Andy gets her jacket to leave with Josh, determined that all their preparations would not be wasted. Just as Lori is about to perform, Jessi enters with her hair like the woman in the old movie and goes straight to Declan. Lori is upset and distracted, but Kyle urges her to continue. While Lori is singing her song "Will You Remember Me," Jessi and Declan go outside to the terrace to repeat the kissing scene in the movie. Josh and Andy are sitting on the hood of the car at a scenic overlook, and Josh's foot is tapping. Kyle notices the numbers flashing on the sound system, and realizes that Adam's message is a cipher hidden similarly in the sound waves of the CD with viz allati as the key. Kyle writes down the message on a notepad, and it reads "DONT TRUST FOSS". He rushes to the warehouse, which is empty. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *J. Eddie Peck as Adam Baylin *Magda Apanowicz as Andy Jensen *Leah Cairns as Emily Hollander 206 206